OF ALL THE THINGS WEIRD & SUPERNATURAL
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: Danny has had his fair share of absurdities. But NOTHING is compared to the two men that captured him & stuffed him in the back of a car's trunk!
1. Life Is Complicated

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny Fenton had to wonder: What could possibly be the worst . . . no, the most ridiculous thing that's happened to him in the past week.

Sleeping in & waking up two periods late for school? Nah. That's almost everyday. How about . . . a teacher dropping the "you're failing my class" bomb? Nope. Not really. Danny always hated language arts. Maybe having practically the whole student body laugh at you wherever you went on an early Tuesday morning. Just because Danny had overly embarassing, eccentric, parents who study, breathe, & literally live off of paranormal sciences & ghost detection inventions, doesn't entirely make them complete Froot-Loops. Right? Okay. Maybe a little. That very same morning, his grizzly man of a father & petite woman of a mother were testing out their latest invention, by tackling a poor defenseless girl to the ground. The very same girl Danny use have a crush on. Paulina. Yeah. No comment on how bad that was. But even then it wasn't the most ridiculous thing that's happened to Danny.

It was actually getting stuffed in the back of a snazzy Chevy Impala '67.

Now most people get to thinking: How in the heck does a teenage 15 year old boy get stuffed in the trunk of a vintage car? Seriously! The kid must be in deep with some bad people. Right?

Wrong.

Believe it or not, Danny has been in a lot more similar situations before. Probably a lot more serious, a lot more dangerous, a lot more difficult to get out of, deadly & above all _WEIRD_ situations. They could've all been avoided too. If only Danny knew how to control his freakish awful ability. The ability to turn himself into a ghost.

Well. Half ghost anyway.

How it happened was a long story. The short version: Danny had a freak accident in his parents' lab. They had invented their biggest ghost detection conraption yet, & it was deemed useless for a long time. They gave up trying to fix it. Then. Curiousity got the better of Danny. Alone with his two best friends, they investigated the thing. Danny carelessly touched something he shouldn't have, & then BAM! Ghost powers.

You'd think that talking to dead people, going through walls, flying & turning invisble would be totally cool. But all that gave Danny in return was a crap load trouble. That & a seriously ghastly pale appearence. When two horizontal spectral rings manifest at his waist, one goes up, the other goes down, & they transform Danny. Giving him pure white hair. Unnatural bright, glowing, green eyes. A black hazmat suit, a white waistband, white gloves, & white boots. Titling himself Phantom. Danny Phantom.

Frankly he didn't understand most of his powers. Otherwise Danny wouldn't have been so completely oblivious about transforming wide in the open. It's not like he did it on purpose though. It just happens on instinct. For example, Danny could get seriously startled & he'd turn intangible. He could get really angry & his eyes would glow green. So on & so forth. Everything he does is based on raw emotion. Then there were the involuntary senses. Sort of like Spider-Man's "tingling sensation" thing to avoid danger, with Danny, though, it was more like little thin streaks of vapor coming out of his mouth. Danny couldn't ignore it. Well. He could, but unless he wanted dead people haunting & destroying places on his mind what sort of person would that make him?

Life is seriously complicated enough for a regular teenager. But add a little freaky & weird into your life, next thing you know it's full blown.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

So. Danny was heading home.

After a whole evening's worth of watching cheesy horror flicks with his two best friends, Sam & Tucker, Danny got to thinking he should probably spend the other half of the night trying to make up his failed assignments in his language arts class. Walking through Amity Park, which was nothing much, but a bunch of dead end streets filled with town houses & flats, he was three blocks away from his home. The home, notably known for the glowing "Fenton Works" neon signs, & the giant Ops Center on the roof, looking like a clunky space ship, with satellites & antennas sticking out. Danny's ghost sense goes off, as his mouth went agape, & a long streak of vapor comes out. He hears ragged breathing.

Instinctly Danny whips his head over his shoulder . . . . .

* * *

 **NOTE: Just a mish-mosh thing of a story.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Even More So For A Ghost Kid

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny was completely startled as to find an old friend.

"Danielle?" He exclaims.

A short girl, that could've easily been mistaken as Danny's identical twin, stood wobbly on the sidewalk he'd been strolling on. She had the same facial features as Danny. Same flop of black hair (with the exception of Danielle's shoulder length ponytail), same blue eyes, same round ears, & the same light tone color of skin. Although the two might've looked alike, they weren't related whatsoever.

Kind of anyway.

Danielle is actually a younger female version of Danny. She was created by Danny Phantom's archenemy Plasmius. Or rather, cloned by a guy in an underground lab somewhere in Colorado, with some serious issues, who also had ghost powers almost opposite of Danny Phantom. Danielle also had the ability to turn half ghost. Unlike Danny though, Danielle couldn't over use her powers. Otherwise she might melt into a big puddle of green goo. Which was one too many of the worst experiences Danny had to see. He wondered if she was in that same position again.

On verge of disappearing.

Danielle didn't look all too good. She wary, very spooked & sleep depvived. As she tried to catch her breath, Danny had to ask, "Are you all right?"

As if to answer Danielle dropped to her knees. Danny caught her by the shoulders before she completely face planted the ground.

"Whoa! Okay. I'll take that as a big fat no." Danny commented, as he studied his friend. His eyes then shifted down toward Danielle's badly wounded left leg. She had a quarter sized hole on her ankle that was severely swollen. Seeping out of it looked what appeared to be a mixture of blood, & green ooze.

"You're hurt!" Danny exclaims then. A mess of questions & thoughts piled into his head. What happened to her? Was it Plasmius again? Maybe that ghost hunter with extremely advanced gagets, Valerie Gray, managed to hurt Danielle. And why is it that whenever Danny ran into Danielle she's always in some sort of trouble? Yeesh!

She urgently clung to Danny's arms. In intense exasperation she cries, "You have to keep them away from me!"

"Keep who-what away?"

Danielle yelps before she could give an answer. As she & Danny were interrupted by the sounds of running footsteps & loud arguing coming toward their way. White spectral rings appear at Danielle's waist, turning herself half ghost. With a lot of effort she stood, jumping into the air & flies off into the void of night.

"Danielle _WAIT_!" Danny shouts, but it was pointless.

She was gone.

Then Danny heard incoming yelling at the end of the neighborhood block. The running footsteps turned into a full blown sprint. Next thing he knows two men make an appearence . . . . .

. . . . . pointing shotguns at Danny.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **For those of you who know _SUPERNATURAL_ you can imagine who comes in the next chapter. (LOL)**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. And You Meet Interesting People

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny didn't know who looked more startled. Him. Or the two men pointing shotguns at him. One was taller than the other. Seriously tall. So tall Danny possibly considered the fact that the guy was related to dear old legendary sasquatch. He had a neat shag of brown hair from what Danny could tell in the dark. Wearing plaid, jeans & boots hidden under them. The shorter guy wore something simliar. Only he wore demin & his hair was fashioned in a sandy colored looking crewcut.

The shorter guy was the first to speak with a sheepish expression. "Uh. Hi." He then fumbles for something in his back pocket. "FBI."

 _Whoa. Wait. What?_ Did Danny hear that correctly?

The guy continues, "I'm agent Smith." While holding a pretty convincing detective's badge, he nods to his partner. "Also agent Smith."

"No relation." Tall guy says.

Danny only responded with a dumbfounded look. "Huh?"

Short Smith lowers his gun to his side. "We're looking for a runaway."

Tall Smith seconds short Smith & asks, "You wouldn't have happened to see a strange girl? Maybe 12 to 13 years of age. Short. With white hair caught in a ponytail wearing even weirder getup?"

"Danielle!" Danny unintentionally exclaims under his breath. Then he realized he bit his tongue a little too late when short Smith gave him an odd look. "UH. No idea!" Danny quickly adds. "I have _NO_ idea who you're talking about."

"Uh-huh." Tall Smith said in an under tone that obviously meant like he didn't believe a single word that came out of Danny's mouth. "Well. She refuses to be in custody." He continues. "She also kicked my partner pretty hard between his-"

Short Smith gave a very loud fake cough.

"-Um. A certain sensitive part of his body, & now she's a potential danger to everyone around her."

 _Crud. That's Danielle all right._ Danny crept a palm behind his neck. "So. Let's just pretend I saw her."

The two Smiths exchanged looks. Then stared rather very intently at Danny.

"That's _PRETEND_." Danny continues. "What would you do to her?"

Short Smith responds with, "You don't have to worry about that. We'll take care of her."

 _FBI my butt._ Danny decided he didn't want to trust the two stooges.

A seemingly long uncomfortable pause sets in afterwards. If it weren't for Danny's cellphone going off, he'd thought that the two guys would drag his butt to the police station for a long interrogation for his obvious attempt at lying. He'd never been so thankful as to hear his mother's voice practically screeching for him to get home.

As Danny sprints to his front porch, he had the distinct feeling he hadn't heard the last of those so called FBI guys.

* * *

Later that night, Danny had a hard time focusing on finishing his failed assignments for his language arts class, & an even more harder time heading to bed trying to get himself to sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Danielle. He didn't know where she was or if she'd just collapsed somewhere in the streets forming into a big puddle of green goo. That's if the two guys calling themselves FBI hadn't taken her away to who knows where. Danny had to wonder if they were working for Vlad Masters. (AKA Plasmius. Danny Phantom's archnemisis.) Or The Guys In White. Which were anything but friendly when it came to ghost hunting.

 _OR maybe you should just stop thinking about bad things. PERIOD._ Danny heaves a sigh. Eventually his eyes fell heavy,  & he'd gotten himself to sleep.

Next thing he knows, he starts to hear a constant tapping noise. He thought he was dreaming for a minute or so. But then, he heard one very loud _THUNK_ , & he sat straight up. Danny blinked really hard twice to realize what he read on his digital clock almost said 3 in the morning.

Then his stomach made an uncomfortable noise. _Uh-oh._

After a half an hour being in the bathroom, he drags his feet back into his room, only to literally trip & face plant the floor.

He groans. "What the crap!" Then he takes in a sudden short breath to realize what he had tripped on.

Or rather _WHO_.

"OMIGOSH. Danielle, hey!" Danny exclaims as he flicks his desk lamp on.

She was sprawled all over the ground, in her ghost form, looking rather more than wary. "What took you so long?" She groans.

"Eating five bowls of very buttery popcorn, & having nachos, & ice cream all together is seriously a bad idea." Danny shakes his head.

"Ew."

"Yeah. I know. Are you all right?" Danny asks.

"Well." Danielle responds. "Considering that I can't get up & I'm bleeding ectoplasm on your rug. I'm just peachy, dude."

Danny then scoffs. "You had me worried sick! Why did you fly off like that? Where were you? What the crap happened to you & why are two guys pretending to be FBI want with you?"

"Hey. Do you want the entire cul-de-sac to wake up?"

"DANIELLE."

She sighs. "I don't know Danny! Honestly! I was minding my own business okay? Trying to find a place to crash. But it was so late at night. Who'd wanna be bothered. Right? So I got a little _ghosty_ & got comfy in this snazzy vintage looking car, & the next thing I knew these two guys start shooting at me."

Danny softens his expression a little. "You know you're always welcome here, right? You don't always have to wander alone, sleeping who knows where."

"I don't want to be a burden." Danielle says as she lifts a hand over her eyes.

"You're not-"

"Whatever." She continued as she slowly tried to gather her composure. "Look, you better watch your back, Danny."

"What? Why?"

"They shot me with something & I still haven't healed from, phantom powers & all. Not to mention no matter how hard I try to lose them off my trail, they always seem to find me."

Danny drifted his gaze to Danielle's left leg. It was full blown nasty. He frowns.

"Hey. It looks worse than it feels. All right? I'm okay." Danielle comments. "I think whatever they shot me with is seriously wedged inside my ankle. I can't get it out."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Danny stood. "You're staying here for the night. All right?"

Danielle's stomach rumbles. _Uh-oh_. "Got any food?"

"You're seriously hopeless you know that?"

* * *

 **NOTE: OH LOOK! MORE MISH MOSH! YAY! XD**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter. But it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	4. Who Are Liars

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

After what Danny pulled out of Danielle's ankle that morning, he was fully convinced that the two guys he met weren't FBI agents at all. Mainly because of two reasons that seriously rattled Danny. One. Who in their right mind shoots a kid with a shotgun under any circumstance? _CRAZY PEOPLE_ , that's who! And two. What they shot Danielle with was nothing more than a bullet . . . made out of _rock salt_.

FLIPPING SALT!

If Danny's parents were ever to find out that the secret to capturing or hurting a ghost was just salt, man, would they blow big fuse. They could've saved a lot of money too without having to invent a ton of useless gadets.

Judging by the way Danielle tried her best not scream or squirm, as Danny was pulling out the last bit of bullet, she must've been in pain. _A LOT_ of pain. He couldn't blame her either. Seriously! A whole entire day with a bullet in your ankle? Having ghost powers you have an automatic healing factor. Normal people would've just passed out from the pain alone. Still. Danny couldn't help but be impressed at his friend for holding out so long.

"All done Danielle. You're going to be all right." Danny said.

After all the pieces of the bullet were out of her ankle, Danielle's healing factor finally kicked in. Slowly, but surely, the quarter sized hole was closing. Danny wrapped gauze around it. _Can't be too safe_. When he finished securing the gauze, he heard a soft snore.

Danny couldn't help the escaped friendly scoff. "I repeat. Completely hopeless." He sighs. "Guess I have to sleep on the floor."

* * *

Danielle disappeared again.

After about three hours of tossing & turning on the floor, Danny groans as he hears his alarm go off. Time for another exhausting day of who knows what. When he sat up & found nothing but a small piece of notebook paper on his bed, Danny felt a slight twinge in his chest. He heaves a heavy sigh as he rose the piece of paper up to his nose. Scribbled in black pen was frilly handwriting. (Ironically similar to his). It read:

 _ **'Thanks for all your help Danny. I really appreciate it. Don't worry. I'll be nearby staying low.**_

 _ **DP**_

 _ **P.S. I kind of ate everything in your kitchen's fridge. So. Yeah.'**_

 _That little brat_ How could Danny _NOT_ worry?

After he put on a fresh pair of jeans, wore his favorite white tee with a the trademark oval on the front, & slipped on his red worn sneakers, he started his daily routine. Slightly crossing off breakfast of course. Danielle literally ate the entire content of what was in the kitchen's fridge. Regardless if it was raw, expired, or any of the nastiness above. She ate it. How she'd manage to take all of the trash out? Was beyond Danny. _THAT_ was some serious supernatural crud right there. The only thing she left was a glass of milk  & a smore flavored pop-tart. Since Danny got up before everyone, he got dibs.

As he went to school with his older sister Jazz by his side, & his two best friends Sam & Tucker, the morning went pretty quiet. A little _TOO_ quiet. Like, talk about ghost town quiet, _quiet_. Which sort of rattled Danny. Not a single threat from the annoyance of his daily ghost friends. Tucker simply told Danny to relax, maybe his ghost companions were cutting him a break for once. With her super goth attitude, Sam also told Danny to enjoy the silence.

It was late into lunch time. Still quiet. _NO_ signs of ghosts. Danny was beginning to think something was wrong with him, but it couldn't be because he didn't have his phantom powers, because he _DID_. As if to be sure, he made a fist  & discreetly willed it to burn a green flame. _Okay?_ Something was definitely wrong, but it wasn't him. Maybe it was the ghosts.

The class before the last period of the day. Gym. Out on a running track field. Aside from the substitute, & the different change of pace, something was nagging in the back of Danny's head. At first Danny wasn't so sure what it was, but it was the teacher. As the guy gradually spoke, Danny found that the guy's voice sounded oddly familiar. Especially when the guy ended his lecture with, "Just because I'm a sub doesn't mean I'll allow you to slack off! If you little twerps even think about it, I'll just have to call your parents & _we'll take care of it . . ._ from there . . . "

Danny froze dead. Having a couple of his classmates bump into him. Then. Danny yells at the top of his lungs as he stupidly points at the teacher. "AH! YOU'RE THAT FBI GUY FROM LAST NIGHT!"

Come to think of it, he also had the same built as "agent Smith" the short guy with a sandy crewcut.

Ignoring the obvious snickers coming from the stereotypical clique of mean popular kids, & the risk of full blown embarassment, Danny was totally having an epic stare down with the substitute.

The guy only knitted a perfectly thick eyebrow. "I think you have me confused with someone else kid." He commented.

Danny had the nerve at responding back, "No I don't. Dude! You told me there was a potentially dangerous runaway-"

After a couple of short intake of breaths coming from the class, who then started to mumble, the gym teacher quickly adds, " _OKAY!_ I think you might be coming down with something. Why don't I take you down to the nurse's office?" Then he points at one of Danny's friends. Sam. " _YOU._ Goth chick. You're in charge. Anyone slacking off you report to me. Got it?"

Sam never looked so full of herself. Or was it a slight pinch of worry? Danny assured her it was all right by beckoning at her to continue as if nothing was wrong. She nods as she stares reluctantly at the substitute. Then Sam began shouting at her classmates to do a couple of warm ups before running three laps on the track, with them only groaning in response.

The guy drove both of his palms on Danny's back & shoved him into the school building one too many times. Danny never taken so kindly as to being pushed around against his will. Bullies in school did that way too much. Bullies . . . & evil ghosts.

"HEY! Knock it off already!" Danny exclaims as he nearly trips over his own feet.

"You got some nerve kid!" The guy barks.

"Why?" Danny crossed his arms. "Because I nearly blew your cover 'Agent Smith'?"

Smith then pinches the space between his eyes. Then, "All right, all right you got me! Look, kid, my partner & I got a lead. We saw the runaway lurking around this school. We think she goes here."

Danny knits an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. You specifically told me that she was 12 or 13."

Smith scoffs. "Yeah. So?"

"This is a HIGH SCHOOL, dude. Why would a pre-teen be hanging around here?"

"Nothing gets past you. Does it?"

"Nope."

"Not even this?"

"What?"

 _ **WHAM!**_

* * *

 **NOTE: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. And SHOCKER Aren't FBI

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny dreamt that the smore flavored pop-tart he ate for breakfast mutated into a snack giant, drooling green salvia, & had him running in an endless game of cat & mouse. _Oh! That tears it! NO MORE milk from now on!_ Was Danny's final thought before the game of chase was interrupted by a series of very distorted voices. A sudden, brief, sharp, pain shot at the back Danny's lower neck. He couldn't help the groan that escapes out him as he came to realize he was unconscious for a good long period of time. The distorted voices became clearer & what Danny heard was, what he guessed, was the middle of a heated argument.

"You panicked didn't you?" A man said.

" _NO_. I did _NOT_ panic." Growled the other.

If Danny had to put names on the men, it had to be the two guys that pretended to be the FBI agents. The two Agent Smiths.

A pause.

Then, "ALL RIGHT! I panicked. The kid was on to us man."

"So you knocked him out cold?"

A heaved sigh.

"Are you out of your mind? You could've killed him!"

"Hey! I didn't shove him _SO_ hard on the wall enough to do that!"

Silence again.

Danny had the distinct feeling that two pairs of eyes were boring their sight into him. _Aw. Crud_. Did they know he was evesdropping? _Well. No escaping them now_. It could've been Danny's imagination, but he swore he heard a couple of sighs of relief as he slowly gathered his composure. Danny started seeing massive black spots when he finally managed to sit up. Before Danny blacked out again he heard:

". . . Nurse's office . . . "

When Danny came around he yells, "GIANT MUTANT POP-TART!" Then landed head first to a white polished tiled floor. "OW!"

"Did he just say 'mutant pop-tart'?" Tucker asked.

"Jeez. How hard did you hit your head Danny?" Sam responded.

According to his friends, Danny had apparently 'fainted' during gym class, gotten his head hit a little too hard out in the running track, & then the substitute gym teacher along with the newly hired janitor dragged his sorry butt to the nurse's office. Oh no. More like "genuinely helped" Danny get to the nurse's office to lie down. If he hadn't woken in the past half hour he might've gotten sent to the nearest hospital because Danny was seriously out cold. Frankly Danny didn't know how to feel about the load of lies that came onto the surface. So he choose to be mad. Mad because the world seemed like it was set up to screw him up & knock him around. Mad because it's about high time he did a little snooping. Just who in the heck were these guys? Just where do they get off hurting one of his close friends? Were they behind in all the missing ghosts? And what were they doing in Amity Park?

* * *

"I'm going ghost." Danny says later that evening. After he explained his little incident during gym class.

Sam scoffs. "Are you seriously going to skip out on the continuation of our cheesy horror movie marathon just because two guys seemed totally sketchy?"

Tucker simply shrugs. "More popcorn for us."

"As much as I seriously love watching fake bloody guts splat on the big screen, I really need to know what's going on with all the missing ghosts."

"So you said." Tucker sighs as he found his chin resting upon his palm.

"No. Danny's right Tucker. Let him go about his ghosty busniess, 'cause apparently that's more important than hanging out with us."

Danny gave a slight scowl. "Sorry guys."

Two white spectral rings manifest at Danny's waist transforming himself to half ghost. He uses phasing ability to go through the roof of his friend's home, & flew off. As he was looking left & right, in all of the directions possible, in Amity Park, Danny concluded that there were _NO_ ghosts. No ghosts because of what he witnessed on a non-particular cemetary on a hill top. Shots were being fired from a pair of short barreled shotguns  & guess who happened to be behind in all the shooting? Yup. The two agent Smiths. Danny's thoughts slipped past him after he heard short Smith again.

"I'm getting freakin' tired of this! We have to find a way to put these sons of bitches in their places." Looks like short Smith had a bit of a mouth on him. "SAMMY!"

 _Whoa. Wait. Sam?_ Danny's heart nearly stopped. _Was Sam here?_ Had these men kidnapped her? What was happening? Danny almost swooped in with his appearance half ghost  & all. But when the taller Smith appeared, Danny knew better. He quickly hid above the branches of nearby tree.

"What the hell happened to you?" Short Smith snorted.

"A tornado hit, Dean! What do _YOU_ think happened?" Tall Smith-or rather "Sammy"-said. "I'm running out of bullets, man. I don't know how much I can take."

So they were behind in all the disappearences of ghosts. Danny grew quite infuriated. So angry that he didn't notice he was burning through the bark of the branch he was kneeling on.

Next thing he knew the conversation between the non-agent Smiths stopped. _Crud. Where did they go?_ Danny realized too late where they were, as he heard the clicks of the shotguns behind him being loaded . . . . .

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Then You Learn A Thing Or Two

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

After a couple of rounds of bullets being fired, Danny managed to escape unscathed. As about unscathed as a rabbit being chased down during hunting season.

The first bullet shot past Danny's hair line. The second one nicked Danny on the side of his right bicep, & the third? Well. Let's just say those two stooges seriously got lucky. Imagine the worst kind of physical injury. Right? Okay. Then add a hundred, no, a billion worse things on top of that. That was how much Danny was in pain. The third bullet literally went through his left thigh. Personally he'd like to think he was overreacting. Like seriously. _Hello!_ Healing factor. But considering these were special salt made bullets that could potentially murder a ghost,  & Danny couldn't quite stand up, well, then _CRUD_. Maybe he wasn't being over dramatic.

He'd been flying high up on trees & racing through tombstones with his ghost powers on a hill top cemetery. Trying to escape the wrath of two crazy men was surprisingly very difficult. Evening quickly became night & Danny was already extremely exhausted. His vision was straining as he hid behind a mausoleum, compressing his thigh with his two palms, trying to get the oozing mixture of blood & green stuff to stop.

Danny almost slips out a yell as he heard, "Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty!"

 _Seriously?_ For as long as Danny's been chased by the two stubbornly good ghost hunting froot-loops, he'd learned a couple things.

1\. Never _EVER_ infuriate them, if you know what's good for you. Otherwise they might just start spouting very foul language at you.

2\. Thinking that they've got you trapped, is their greatest weakness. Danny's never been so thankful for his intangibility power. The two guys ran smack first into unfinished digging holes & gravestones.

3\. Evesdropping was the best form of entertainment. Judging by the way they would constantly argue, every other minute or so, Danny had to guess that the two men were related in some shape or form. He learned that their names were Sam & Dean. Sam being the tall, smart & sensible one. Dean being the short guy, who was rather brash & full of wise cracks. Dean was Danny's favorite. Oh yeah. They had special bond going. After all, what was more special than being shot by your newly found friend?

They were closing in on Danny.

His brain was getting rather foggy, as he was using his invisibility power. He couldn't keep it up for long. When Danny hears Dean muttering under his breath & then Sam responding to his grumbling, they couldn't have been more than about 10 feet away.

"Of all the things weird & supernatural. This kid takes it to a whole new damn level!" Dean comments. "Never seen anything like him."

"Possesion, maybe?" Sam responds back.

"Wonder how long an evil spirit has to possess you, before you can start bleeding green goop?"

"You think he's a _spectre_?"

"C'mon, Sammy. Ectoplasm!"

"Yeah, I know, but sprectre & all, aren't they all about the wrath & vengeance, & crap like that?" A pause. "This kid . . . Well,"

A frustrated huff. "Spit it out."

"It seems like he's not even trying to pick a fight with us, Dean."

A scoff. "Your point?"

"I think we've been wasting all of our bullets this entire time, man."

"Nah. Nope. No way. Nuh-uh. Don't you dare tell me that."

Danny made the mistake of trying to fly away, but obviously, it backfired on him. He stumbled over a tomb or two. Apparently using invisibility, while making an effort to escape, when your enemy is in front of you, & you're seriously hurt, well, wasn't a very good idea. As he heard full blown sprinting coming toward his way, Danny simply just heaves a long heavy sigh, as the two men hover over him.

"Aw. Crud."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	7. They're GHOSTNAPPERS!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

The worst part wasn't being captured.

It was being captured, getting tied up in ropes doused in what appeared to be normal water, but then you realize it stung like one mother, & then ended up being tossed like rag doll into the back of Chevy Impala '67. The only reason Danny knew it was that particular car, was because a certain stinkin' rich enemy of his, owned something similar, probably owned whole giant lot of vintage cars too, & sold it to the two stooges Danny had been trying to pry off his back for a while now. But it was too good to be true. If Vlad ever wanted to hurt Danny, he'd probably demand that would he join his quest for world domination, & ask Danny's mother for her hand in marriage. Just to despite Danny as an added bonus. Or. WHATEVER! Vlad was a straight up Froot-Loop. End of story.

Being cramped up in the trunk was seriously uncomfortable. Not because of all the visible weapons, like different types of knifes, guns, (& . . . was that a harpoon gun? Seriously?) but rather the severe stench of cheap cologne & someone's dirty underwear in a satchel nearly touching Danny's face. Just what do these guys do for a living

Catching himself in an inner turmoil Danny yells, "LET ME OUT!" For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, kicking the ceiling that was WAY too close for his comfort. When there was no response he added, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Danny hears a sudden _THUMP_ above his head, then, "How old are you? Freakin' 12? If I find _ONE_ dent inside my baby I _SWEAR_ I'll shoot you again, you little twerp! That's a promise." Dean scoffs. "Can a ghost riding in a meat suit even take a crap?"

Almost out of hearing range, Sam, "Maybe you could ask the ghost after its been exorcised. Let's go already."

"WHOA. WAIT. WHAT? WHERE? You can't just leave me in the back of your trunk!" Danny continues. "This is straight up kidnapping! Are you kidding me?"

"Well you should of thought twice about possessing someone's body."

When Danny heard the motor run, he just about thrashed, kicked & squirmed until he gave up around what seemed like fifteen to thirty minutes. His inner turmoil just about exploded after that.

"I didn't ask for this! I never asked for flippin' ghost powers, but here I am. Danny Phantom. Captured. By two complete total insane people!" He heaves a long heavy sigh. "How the crap do even capture a ghost?" Then he pauses. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself inside of a car's trunk. Who's the insane person now?"

All that moving & cursing gave him in return was a seriously bad case of rope burn on his wrists & a nasty gash on his cheek when he brushed it against an exposed knife.

"Knife!" Danny groans. "WOW. Someone just write IDIOT on my forehead."

Just when he thought he had it all figured out after he cut the ropes off his wrists & ankles, his intangibility refused to helped him.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Danny balls his fists & tries to throw a ghastly green blast through the car. Nothing happened. "Come ON!"

He came to the conclusion that he wasted all of his energy either way. That. Or maybe he had severe issues with tight spaces & he couldn't fully concentrate on his ghost powers. Seriously though.

How would you feel confined & spooked out traveling to who knows where with a couple of _GHOSTNAPPERS_?

* * *

 **NOTE:** **Special shoutout to** _beazlerat _**& **_Brenne _**thank you for your constant funny comments.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. NOPE Just Kidnappers

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny was taken aback by the sight that greeted him once the trunk had been popped open.

Warm light had had him squinting after who knows how long he'd been stuck in the dark. If Danny had to take a guess, it was probably an entire day, he never felt so groggy, & that's how he normally felt after waking up from tossing & turning. In this case, it was more like rolling & shimmying in a very tight sapce. Nevertheless he was very happy to take in a fresh breath of air, which smelled like wet gravel after an early morning down pour. After getting cozy with dirty laundry, he totally needed that.

Danny had woken up to dear old sasquatch. Sam . . . was it? He looked at Danny like he was the most weirdest thing on earth. That, & a mix of worry. Or was it possibly fear? Danny in return studied the guy with a sheepish smirk. Up close & personal, he had to wonder if the guy was the same person from last night shooting at him & arguing with his partner. Chiseled, handsome, broad, facial features. Was not what Danny expected.

"Well it's about time!" Danny said as he sat up. "I was beginning to think I'd never get out of here. Do have any idea how stuffy your car is? Yeesh! You guys need to find a way to clean this dump. Seriously."

"Um . . . " Was all the guy said.

"What?"

The second one appeared. Short guy. Dean. Equally had chiseled, handsome, facial features, almost similar to Sam's. Danny considered the fact that they were brothers. Although who was older was kind of hard to tell. He paid no attention to Danny. Instead gave Sam a solid _WHAP_ on the shoulder.

"What's the hold up?"

"Dean! What did you do?" Sam suddenly exclaims. "Are you sure you got the right kid?"

"Damn straight I'm sure. Why-" Dean then glances in Danny's direction & makes the most hysterical face, with a noise that pretty much sounded like he got punched in the gut. "YOU?"

"Yeah. Hi." Danny comments. "I know. The hair is a bit much, but-"

"You're that twerp from gym class!"

"Huh?"

Danny took the liberty to study himself. No black hazmat suit No white hair. No glowing green eyes. _Aw. Crud. Seriously?_

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter. But it'll be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	9. No WAIT Hunters

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

This was getting overwhelmingly old. Anymore solid blows to the head & Danny might begin to think it was completely normal. What was it now? Two or three times already? _YEESH._

When he woke up he was in a dungeon. Yup. A DUNGEON. Or at least some type of creepy holding cell. He couldn't tell where the exit was. He just knew there were four fairly tall solid walls. At least it was a lot better than being stuffed in the back of a car's trunk. The area was poorly lit by a single lamp on a desk in the corner of the room set in front of Danny. Faint red stains were on the lower parts of the walls, making him highly uncomfortable. It smelled kind of musty, like fat old text books with a hint of . . . burger meat? Danny also made out a strange circular sigil somewhat camouflaged with the grey floors underneath his feet, with another circle around with white powder stuff. If Danny had to guess what it was, it probably salt. Unless, of course, he was dealing with a couple of drug inducing idiots. It might've explained all the craziness that's happened to him so far. Wishful thinking though, right?

As if things couldn't possibly get any more ridiculous Danny felt like an old fashioned damsel in distress waiting for a train to run him down. He was tied to a wooden chair with handcuffs appearing to be made out of iron. Oddly enough they didn't stung his wrists like the first time, when he was tied up in ropes drenched with mysterious liquid in his ghost form.

Danny heard the loud groan of a large door being opened in front of him, & surprise, surprise followed by a bit of arguing. He heard the guys clear as day, but he didn't know what they were talking about. Danny decided he was behind two overgrown book shelves, upon noticing thin lines of light peeking through huge conjoined upper case E's, pointing in opposite directions.

"For the last time! I know what I saw. I know that I shot the thing straight in the thigh." A huff. "A flying dead person with seriously weird getup, white hair, & freakishly glowin' green eyes. That's who we were lookin' for right?"

"Okay. Then. What's with the kid? He didn't even remotely look like he was possessed. Why are we keeping him captive?"

A scoff. "We're _NOT_ keeping him captive."

"Oh yeah?"

A pause. Then a grumble. "I don't want him callin' up the damn fuzz on our asses, if & when we decide to let him go."

"You're unbelievable. You know that?"

"Bite me."

In a tone so smug it filled the entire setting. "I think if I did that Cas would totally be jealous."

Another pause. Or possibly what some people might call speechless after an epic burn.

Danny couldn't help the amused smirk that formed on his face. He wished he had that kind of word power on people. High school would be so much easier if he knew how to shut up the annoying people in his life. Hit them where it embarasses it them. But. It wasn't really Danny's thing. Not in the least bit. His way going through hard times is to just suck it up, with a little hint of his charming wit. If karma was on his side, she would take her natural course, & he'd be just fine.

It was then the two upper case E's split. Danny's smirk ceased to exist when the two men entered the holding cell.

"Boy. You froot-loops sure know how to make a guest feel very welcome." Danny says. His friendly demeanor slowly disappears as he says then, "Do you mind telling me what you're planning to do with me? I mean that is to say before you knock me out again, & drag to who-knows-what's-it's. Better yet, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

"We're hunters."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Hunters AND Brothers Oh Boy

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"Hunters?" Danny knitted a perfectly thick eyebrow. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Yeah. I'm Sam & that's my older brother Dean. I know our title of profession might sound a little strange, but-"

"So!" Danny immediately interrupts. "Mr. Sasquatch is younger! Okay." He nods. "You're siblings. WOW. As if I didn't caught that before. The way you two would constantly argue about who gets to stab me in the gut with an iron knife or if I deserve to see the light of day ever again, I thought you two guys were an old married couple."

Sam only wrinkled his forehead in response, seemingly suprised at Danny's sarcastic approach. He gradually gave Danny a look that might as well said: Why the heck isn't this kid intimidated by us? It didn't bother Danny so much as it made him somewhat angry. He hated it people undermined him. The mean popular kids did that way too much. Danny wasn't going to give the tall dude or anyone as a matter of fact, the gratification from that.

Dean looked really annoyed. "Is it too late to shoot him in the leg again?"

Danny simply shrugs off the question & continues with, "Hey. I'm not judging. If you're into, who you're into, you can't help it. Am I right?"

Sam was trying his best to keep a straight face. It backfired when Dean glared at him. In return Sam stifled a small chuckle, then he cleared his throat, & wore his best recovering to serious face.

"Listen, kid-"

"Danny." Danny said through his teeth.

"Sorry?" Sam replies.

Dean rolled his eyes & made himself comfortable on the desk in the corner of the room.

"My name is Danny!" Danny repeated a little louder. "And I'm NOT a kid. I'm fifteen!"

Sam raised his hands, empty, in an apologetic way. "Okay." He said softly. "Danny. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Hey! I have a few of my own believe it or not. Like. When you say you're hunters, what does that mean exactly? 'Cause we might have total different definitions of it." Danny continued with his sarcastic wit. Only because that's his best weapon at the moment. Annoy the bad guys just enough & they'd suprisingly give you an unpredictable reaction. "Do you guys always chase teenagers with shotguns, kidnap them, knock them out way too many times, just for fun or what?"

Danny believed his technique was working. Sam had a very mixed expression. Danny couldn't tell if he was ready to beat him to a dirty pulp or if he was just trying to stop himself from breaking into a smile.

"Um . . . Not exactly."

Dean on the other foot, abruptly stood, "Let's just cut to the chase dammit!"

He took the liberty to take a few steps closer toward Danny. Danny in return glared, only trying to hide the fact that he was slowly losing his composure. Dean pulled out a hidden knife that was underneath his denim shirt & pointed it a little too close to Danny's face.

Dean continues, "We're hunters! We go after the things that like to go bump in the night. Monsters, ghosts, demons, you name it kid." He pauses only to press the knife very close to Danny's neck. "So our question to you, Danny, is. What are you? 'Cause you sure as hell ain't human!"

Sam seized his older brother's shoulder, "Dean! Stop-"

Dean shrugged him off with disregard. "I got this!" He yells.

Danny scoffs. "Mind pointing that sharp thing somewhere else?" Angrily piercing a stare, he continues. "Listen to your brother, dude! I have NO idea what you're talking about. Monsters & demons? Really? I'm just a normal human being! Okay?"

"Just back off!" Sam piped in. "We got the wrong kid-"

"Shut up!" Dean yells again. Then, "Normal people don't automatically heal from a bullet shot straight through their thigh."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?"

"Look at his freakin' thigh Sammy! There's no bullet hole."

Danny silently cursed to himself. He was hoping they didn't notice that. Apparently the two guys were a lot more observant than they seemed.

"WHOA. FRESH!" Danny said as Sam took it upon himself to study both of Danny's thighs.

"You're right. Dean, his jeans aren't even tattered or covered in blood." Sam stood back up again & blinked at Danny.

Dean made a thin gash under Danny's chin.

"OW! Dude. What the heck?"

Sam took a short intake of breath. "Green."

The stinging sensation quickly vanished underneath Danny's chin.

"Healing factor as an added bonus." Dean said also backing off. "That's new."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING!**


	11. Who Are Totally Different

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny wriggles his slender fingers. Only to make a _CLINK, CLINK_ noise from behind his chair's back rest, reminding him that he was still bound by his restraints. They were literally rubbing him the wrong way. Danny tried to use his intangibility power to pry off the handcuffs, but with every chance he got, his wrists would begin to severely burn. Danny only grew really frustrated in return. Just what is it with certain types of metal  & salt that hurt him so badly in his ghost form? _SHEESH_. He needed to get out of them. Soon.

If only Danny had plan of action.

There was a really long silence, due to one of his captors disappearing. Lucky for Danny it was the older brother. Dean. He muttered something about food & stomped out. Danny didn't like him very much. Mostly because all he ever did was to try & hurt Danny. The dude was obviously the type of guy to shoot first, then ask questions later. Or just, maybe, he couldn't handle all of Danny's quirkiness. Whatever the case. Danny made a mental note to never to tick off Dean again. Or who knows what he might want to do with him next. You know, other than shooting & slicing him to bits. Sam, on the other hand, had been trying to convince Dean that Danny was harmless. That if he wanted to hurt either of them he'd already done it by now. Which was the solid solemn truth. But then again. If either of them were to try something funny, Danny wouldn't be hesitate to knock them on their rear ends with an eerie green ray of his ghastly ghost blast.

Sam was busy rampaging through the contents of the desk cornered in the room in front of Danny. He was gathering scattered folders & documents with weird pictures of sigils on them that had fallen on the floor. Those sigils looked awfully familiar to the one on the floor beneath Danny's feet. (What was that all about?) Sam had placed a knife, simliar to Dean's, on the desk. It was centered on the dark, wooden, dusty surface, next to an open old fashioned laptop. Danny SO called the smart guy thing back at the cemetery. The sharp pointy end of the knife was facing in Danny's direction. As if to say, try anything stupid & I'll intimidate you with my shiny blade.

The funny thing was . . . it kind of worked.

Danny's been on the edge of his seat since he got sliced on the chin. He swallowed a lump that's been present the minute the weapon had been exposed. Then he tried to pry off the handcuffs again. Regardless if Sam was paying at attention to him this time, due to the ruckus, Danny didn't care. The cuffs were seriously starting to bug him. They were clunky, heavy & itchy on his wrists. Sam hit his head his head so hard under the desk, Danny almost felt it from across the room. He then slips into the desk chair groaning, taking notice of Danny's solid fixation on the restraints.

"You know those are made out of iron right?" Sam commented. "Even if you manage to escape out of that meat suit, there's still the barrier of salt. You can't escape."

Danny forced smirk. Which probably looked more like a full blown stink eye. "Meat suit?" He replies. "Man. I swear it's like I'm in a really bad horror movie sometimes." A scoff. Then, "Yeah. I've been wondering. What's up with the salt & iron Mr. Sasquatch? Have you rigged it with acid or something? You know I could just step OVER the line of salt right? If & when I get out these cuffs that is."

"Are you still playing the 'I'm human' thing? Kid, your cover is blown. Get over it."

"I told you my name is Danny. DANNY." A heaved sigh. "It all depends on what your definition of human really is. See. I'm not the one with shotguns & pointy things, intentionally hurting someone who did nothing wrong!"

"Dude. You're dead. A ghost or something. Possessing someone's body for who knows how long. It's whole different level of wrong, & I think it's about time somebody put you to rest. The hard way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Possession? You mean overshadowing! Which I am not. Nor I am dead. Not really anyway. Even I was how would you know how to kick a ghost out of someone's body?" Danny bit his tongue. He didn't mean for any of what he said to slip out. Way to go Fenton!

Sam wrinkled his forehead. Stunned by Danny's sudden silence.

Then, "Aw. Crud." Danny mutters. "All right, all right. You got me! I'm not human. Or whatever. I'm a _halfa_. BOO!"

Sam gave a slight tilt to the head. "Half? Half of what?"

"No. Not _half of_. A halfa."

Sam shakes his head.

Danny sighs. "A hybrid! Mr. Sasquatch, I'm only part ghost."

Sam was obviously trying to process on what he had just heard out of Danny. There was a seemingly long pause afterwards. Then, "Part ghost? Wouldn't that mean you're also half dead? How's that even possible?"

"Hey! I just said I wasn't dead." Danny groans. "Look. It's really hard to explain. All you need to know is that I'm NOT this malevolent out worldly monster that you or your brother are making me out to believe. As far as you know. I've been trying to play normal high school kid. Okay? Now can you PLEASE let me go? I think these cuffs are giving me a rash."

"No." Sam says.

"Aw. C'MON! Seriously? I did say PLEASE."

"If what you're saying is true, why should I believe you?"

"All right. You asked for it. I really didn't want to come to this, but you left me with no choice. Sorry."

Danny did the unpredictable. It took only about an eternity of seconds, but he took in a huge breath, & managed to get himself out of his restraints by brute force from pulling his arms apart. This caught Sam severely off guard, reaching for the knife on the desk, as he stood, pointing it at Danny prepared to attack him.

"I don't think you want to do anything with that, Mr. Sasquatch." Danny says as he steps over the salt line with ease.

"What the hell? You can't do that! You're a ghost!" Sam exclaims.

"And again! I'm only HALF ghost. Which means my human side totally can." Danny smirks.

Sam only violently wrung his arm forward in response. Danny quickly evaded it by transforming in his ghost form & flew toward the ceiling. Sam almost tripped over the wooden chair Danny was held captive & was taken aback by a flying boy with a completely different appearence. White hair, black jumpsuit, unnatural glowing green eyes.

"See ya NEVER, Mr. Sasquatch!" Danny saluted with his two right fingers. "Oh. P.S. You can tell your older brother to stick it where the sun don't shine, yeah?"

* * *

 **NOTE: I realized ghosts in _supernatural_ have brutal super strength. I dunno if it goes the same for _Danny Phantom_. I'm seriously foggy on that cartoon.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter to me, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING! XDD**


	12. And Seriously Can't Take A Few jokes

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

FREEDOM NEVER TASTED SO SWEET!

After Danny got out of his special iron made prison handcuffs, with nothing but brute force, he took it upon himself to mess around with the guy that confined him in them in the first place. Sam. The very tall, smart, dude who was seriously determinded to stab Danny Phantom with a very sharp pointy thing! To solve this pesky problem, all Danny had to do was turn himself invisible. As an added bonus, he pulled the dude's pants down, & pushed him to the ground. He SO had it coming. Mr. Sasquatch just wouldn't stop with the knife! It was seriously annoying. He was good too, he almost had Danny a couple of times, but nothing flying out of his killing range couldn't fix.

Danny laughs after leaving Mr. Sasquatch with a severely wounded ego. He was probably after him too. No doubt. But flying through walls upon, walls of concrete & fancy marble, who's to say the guy would catch up to him anytime soon?

Danny first flew out the dungeon, & was surprised to find out that it really was hidden behind two overgrown book shelves. They were set in a storage room the size of a shoe box, filled archived material. Such as dusty yellow scrolls, fat old text-books, a bunch of folders filled with little high lighted notes, & really useless, broken handheld weapons. Danny then flew out of the storage room, through a lot of closed dorms, entered a corridor, within corridor, & another corridor. They were all just small twists & turns leading up to a flipping butt giant library. Unlike the storage room, it was filled with less dustier yellow scrolls, but more fatter, newer text-books, at least a dozen of fancy file cabinets, & less useless, not so broken weapons. The library itself looked as if it could fit in the setting of Harvard University. The only reason Danny knew this was because his older sister Jazz, big brain, & all, got a brochure after somebody in her grade gave her the recommendation of applying there. It displayed a ton of pictures of the campus in there. Including the atomically colossal looking library with fancy lighting, fancy windows, fancy EVERYTHING.

Anyways. Flying into the next setting, Danny came to the realization that both the storage room & the library were the smallest portions to the place, EVER, when he entered a war bunker looking foryer. It was a circular room with a balcony! Centering it was a big round table with a lit map of the world on it. The room also contained a lot of old communication devices. Such as a ham radio, telegraph, & a switchboard. Danny's parents studied technology for a living & forced him to sit through their lectures of endless possiblites of communicating with the dead. That's how he knew about the old dinosaurs. Or was it from school? Eh. Who knows? Danny didn't know wether to feel taken aback by the entire site, impressed, or simply awestruck. Maybe it was a mixture of all three.

Danny floated over the table with the lit map of the world on it. He whistled. "Dang! Just what secret society do these froot-loops think they belong in?"

"Who are you?" Someone suddenly asked.

"OH CRIPES!" Danny's heart jumped up his throat, he immediately whips his head back, with a glowing green fist in the air. He caught his breath as he then lowers his fist. "You seriously shouldn't startle a ghost kid, dude!"

It was a middle aged man. Not far from Danny's captors' age range. He was standing perfectly straight at a height of 5 ft. something. He had fair light skin, his hair was black, short, & cropped. He wore a taupe trench coat, over a thin black blazer, with a buttoned up white shirt, collared with a blue diagonal striped tie. The white shirt was nicely tucked in black dress pants, covering matching black shoes. He totally looked like a kick butt business man, who didn't take crap from the likes of anybody, but he didn't look all that intimidating. Well. He did. But as intimidating as a dog with a grumpy looking face, curiously gawking at a kid floating in midair.

There was something else too.

Nagging in the pit of Danny's chest, as the man with cool refined eyes bore his stare into him, he was almost . . . ethereal.

"My name is Castiel. I have no idea of this 'dude' you speak of," He says. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Um . . ." Said Danny. "Would you believe me if I told you I was kidnapped & stuffed in the back of a car's trunk?"

Cue Mr. Sasquatch by the library's entrance. "Cas!" He yells. Looking seriously ridiculous holding his pants up. "Don't let him escape!"

Cue the short buff guy, named Dean, who equally looked ridiculous with a mouth full of pizza. He pulled out a handheld gun when he noticed Danny. No. Wait. Just a beer bottle.

"Aw crud!" Danny exclaims. Waving his hands in defense. "Hey guys! Let's not get TOO crazy, yeah? I'm not legally of age to drink & I'm not allowed to have wild parties. So . . . ?"

This is how it all went down. All too fast. All too hilarious. Mr. Sasquatch was the first to make a move. It was stupid, but it was a move nonetheless. You know that pointy thing? The iron knife? Yeah. He still had a soilid grip on it. Sam had the brilliant idea of throwing the knife at Danny, only to face plant the ground due to his pants falling down. Danny in return turned intangible. The blade would've poked the new guy, Cas something or other, in the eye if he hadn't stepped to the side. The knife then finished off by breaking Dean's bottle of bear into smithereens.

That was definitely Danny's signal to leave.

He flew higher before, Cas something or other, could put him in a headlock. Danny then dove toward Dean who was ready to throw pizza at him, but was completely startled to find himself taken over by a teenaged boy. This was Danny's overshadowing ability. Or possession as some might call in horror movies. Apparently that was totally taboo.

Considering petrified look on Mr. Sasquatch's face. "Dean!" He exclaimed when he finally stood & got around to secure his pants on tight.

"That's not him anymore, Sam." Said the guy in the trench coat.

"Wow. Aren't you two sharp?" Said Dean. Or rather Danny in Dean's body. He smacked his lips with a rather disgusted look on his face. "Ew. Just kind of pizza do you guys eat? BARF flavored?" He shuddered & tossed the slice of food he had in his borrowed hand to the side.

Sam grew really agitated as he made his way closer to Danny. "Get out of my brother you son of a-"

"WHOA. You kiss your mother with that mouth, Mr. Sasquatch?" Said Danny prepared to stand his ground.

Sam's face unexpectedly fell when he asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well." Said Danny, "I was gonna give your big brother an utlra, mega wedgie, but," It suddenly occured to Danny that Sam wasn't talking to him.

"CAS!"

The guy in the trench coat slipped past Danny without him even realizing it. He found the iron knife in the mess of beer bottle glass scattered on the floor & stood behind Danny.

"My deepest apologies in advance Dean," He said as he quickly lifted the knife.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	13. The Kid Calls Him 'Feathers'

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Sam rushed to his older brother's side. "Are you okay?"

Dean regarded Sam with a chafed inward expression, "Could you have dug that knife any deeper, Cas?" He mutters. "Damn."

"I did apologize." Castiel says.

The blade completely bore through the back of Dean's shoulder, sending Danny barreling out of his body. They both doubled over in pain. Dean dropped to his knees tightly pressing a palm to his shoulder, as Danny tried to pry himself on all fours, but was too blinded by the pain of his own shoulder. It was like the salt bullet all over again.

Only worse.

Danny uttered a loud groan. He will forever feel the severe swollen discomfort on his shoulder. Not because of his healing factor taking its tome with the wound, but rather because of the big mental scar he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. Danny was ultimately fed up with these goons. It was definitely time to make his escape once & for all! Whether it be by flying, throwing a ghastly green blast, or two, _WHATEVER_. He was done.

Once he managed to stand, however, the guy in the trench coat lingered over Danny. Awkwardly drawing back, Danny was about ready to slug the guy good in the face. Trench coat obviously knew what Danny was thinking when he took it upon himself to evade the punch. He then presses his right index & middle fingers on Danny's forehead. Next thing Danny knew his vision became blurred, & he felt as though he had become rather delirious because before he fell asleep he saw something he didn't understand.

He saw wings.

Enormous faint black wings.

"Couldn't you have done that instead of jabbing me with a freaking knife?"

* * *

Dean hadn't really looked past the pure white hair, glowing green eyes, flying, full body black spandex suit, thing. After it momentarily possessed his body, even less. But. Sammy meant it when he said he was fully convinced that the seriously annoying freak show was harmless.

"What makes you _SO_ damn sure when this thing wakes up again, it won't rattle our chains?" Dean scowls.

The Winchester brothers were in the Men of Letters' library. Dean sat beside one of the reading desks, chugging down on a different bottle of beer, since his first one broke into pieces by a flying knife. Sam had finished tending to Dean's wound by securing an approriately sized bandage & tightening gauze around it.

"OW. Dammit!"

Sam tried his best to keep an even tone. "This _THING_ is a kid, Dean." A huff. Then, "I don't think he meant anything when he took over your body-"

"Yeah. You _THINK_. What the hell would you call it then?"

 _SCARED_. Was what Sam would've said if it weren't for Castiel interrupting a possible argument. Castiel sensed the mild tension between the two brothers as he clears his throat.

"Is everything all right?" Castiel cautiously asks.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean was thankful that his friend made an appearance. Sam would've pried a lot further into their conversation & it wouldn't have been pretty.

Sam slowly shook his head as if he knew what Dean was thinking. "Yeah." Sam said. "Weren't you suppose to be watching over the kid?"

"Nothing to worry about." Castiel noted. "He's, how you do put it? 'Out like a light'?"

"You sure? That thing is seriously slippery, he got past Sam in the dungeon."

Sam held a scoff.

"Yes. I'm quite certain he won't be waking up any time soon. Although . . . one thing does bother me,"

"Yeah?"

Sam wrinkles his forehead. "What is it?"

"It's probably nothing, but I feel as though I should know more about this strange boy. What is he exactly?"

"Well. I'd say we bagged ourselves a really stubborn ass ghost, but Sammy likes to think otherwise."

Sam shifted uncomfortably when Castiel brought his gaze on him. "He called himself a Halfa."

Dean knits an eyebrow. "Half? Half of what?"

A huff. "Not _HALF OF_. A Halfa." Sam continued. "He told me he wasn't dead, but that he was a ghost,  & not exactly human either."

"WHAT?" Dean blurted.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense, but that's how the kid put it."

"Wouldn't that mean he was half dead? How is that even possible?"

"He is neither half dead nor half alive." Castiel interjected. "It's not humanly possible to be both."

"Oh yeah?" Dean scoffs. "What do you call a zombie?"

"It's a corpse given life."

A pause.

"Do you know something we don't, Cas?" Sam suddenly asks.

"I think, you two don't have any idea what you've just done." Castiel wore a windswept expression. Almost bleak or somber.

* * *

Danny dreamt of the revenge of the giant killer mutant pop-tart.

He was back home in his kitchen. Placing the breakfast treat into the toaster, which was perfectly placed between the fridge, & the sink. When all of a sudden it grew ten feet tall, with a mouth drooling with green goop, again. It roared so loud it shook the entire setting. Just hungry to get a bite out of Danny. Nasty as ever! Oh. But wait. Just when Danny thought it stopped transforming into a butt ugly snack giant. It hadn't. This thing must've of thought, 'Hey. I need look pretty good chasing down my prey.' So. Why not grow wings? Like. NO JOKE. This pop-tart monster branched out gooey marshmallow appendages. It roared again hovering over Danny.

He yells, "Get away from me, YOU MARSHMALLOW FREAK!" Then realizes it was all just a really awful, really weird dream, & woke up to an unfamiliar bedroom. Or rather a dorm. On the account of how small the room was, the hard futon, the neatly placed furniture so close together, & plain brick walls.

Danny jerked upright when he heard a really loud crunch.

"Uh. 'Sup?"

Danny scoffs as he looked to his right. "Running out of places to imprison me, Mr. Sasquatch? Not that I'm complaining of course. I actually like this place better than being chained up in a hidden dungeon."

Another crunch came from Sam, who was perfectly poised next to the exit on an armchair, with a fat book on his lap, a big smoothie cup in his left hand, & fork in the other. Danny took note of the short barreled shotgun resting next to the armchair.

Danny wore a vexatious expression. "What the heck are you eating?"

"Salad. Want some?"

Danny snorts. _SERIOUSLY_? "No. I don't want any-" But his stomach betrayed him

Sam knits an eyebrow. "I think you do, kid."

"Quit calling me kid! It's DANNY. All right?"

"I'll call you by your name when you stop calling me Mr. Sasquatch. Here."

Danny unintentionally recoiled back when Sam drew closer. He hadn't realized it, but Danny was a lot more spooked than he let on, & it wasn't because of the nightmare with the pop-tart monster. Getting kidnapped. Knocked out way too many times for him to count. Cuffed up & getting hurt. All too new & scary experiences for Danny. Yeah. Who wouldn't scoot away from potential danger just for a few seconds?

Sam set the salad cup on the corner of the futon. Danny looked at it as if it were murder weapon. Was it poisoned? Would he suffocate on the food? Was it worth it? Danny's stomach rumbled again. He caved. Slowly, but surely he took the dang cup. He practically gorged down all of its content. It wasn't the most delicious thing on earth, but it was good enough for him. Strawberry, blueberry, yogurt, salad. Who'd thought?

"Thanks." Danny muttered.

Sam nods. "Sure."

There was a long pause before they heard the sound of something rustling. Danny didn't quite make it out because it was quick, but if he had to describe it, it was like leaves or small pieces of paper blowing in a rough wind. The guy in the trench coat makes an appearance.

Danny couldn't help the yell that escaped out of him, & he wondered if he was still having a nightmare.

"It's all right, kid!" Sam exclaimed.

Apparently Danny didn't notice until he saw half of his torso had went through the mattress, but he had gone & unintentionally used his intangibility ghost power.

He caught his breath, "OKAY!" Danny yells. "But would you PLEASE explain what is up with trench coat & feathers over there? HE JUST APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR!"

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	14. They Have A Common Friend

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"Feathers?" Sam said. Looking rather taken aback. "You mean . . . on Cas?"

"What are you blind? YEAH. WINGS _._ They're huge!" Danny explicitly sets foward. "Faint actually  & kind of hard to look at."

Castiel looked over his right shoulder diligently stretching out his tethered extra appendages. He stared at them like he'd forgotten an old friend. The guy gave Danny the impression of a dark wispy colored bird with some of its plumes poorly clipped off.

"Yes. Well. You have to excuse my companion." Castiel says. "By most standards human beings cannot see an angel's wings, unless we want to intimidate them."

"Cas." Sam chided.

"WHOA. Wait. What? Intimidate? ANGEL?" Danny caught his breath. "Like stringy instrument playing, halo over head, 'Obey thy lord!' angel, _ANGEL_? Are you nuts?" For some reason the thought of angels existing hit Danny like a ton of bricks. Sure. Ghosts were kind of hard to believe, but seriously. Angels? No one in his family was religious. In fact, Danny had never really stepped foot into a church. The only religious person he knew back home was his friend, Sam, (the Sam that was not Mr. Sasquatch, but actually a goth chick with a kick butt attitude)  & they never really talked about stuff like that. If there were angels, there was probably a heaven & a hell too. Which were places Danny just assumed the departed went depending on how they lived their lives. He never once thought that there was some sort of higher power.

Sam tried to keep a straight face. "I know it's probably difficult to wrap a thought around that-"

"Impossible! Really." Danny says.

"But you did get the 'obey thy lord.' thing down. For what it's worth." Sam snorts. A seemingly long uncomfortable pause afterwards, "Did you need something, Cas?" Sam asks then.

"Yes. Actually." Castiel stared straight into Danny's eyes.

In return, Danny, stupidly gawked back with his mouth wide open. He sunk so far down into the mattress with his involuntary intangibility ghost power that he finally began to notice the bed sheet under his chin. Danny sheepishly jumped back onto the bed, whole again, with his legs crossed. Slowly staring back at Castiel, who unexpectedly held a right hand over his chest, & bowed his head down.

"I wanted to apologize, to you, Daniel Fenton." He said. "And on the behalf of my friends. Sam & Dean Winchester."

"Huh?" Was all that escaped out of Danny. He looked so confused as he felt.

Castiel held his head back up in a perfect posture, boring his stare back at Danny. Danny believed that Mr. Trenchcoat & Feathers was sorry, but he had no idea what he, or rather _THEY_ , were apologizing for. Was it because of the whole kidnapping thing & throwing him in the back of a car's trunk thing? Or the stuff afterwards? He continued awkwardly gazing at the guy.

"You know my name." Danny comments. "How?"

"Let's just say, you and I have a common friend." Castiel nods.

"Friend?"

"Yes. I was told by this friend that if I ever were to meet a peculiar young man, with otherworldly abilities, to respect his wishes & keep him under protection. That goes for my companions as well."

Castiel looked rather sternly at Sam, who he in return seemed to shrink back on his seat.

SO at a loss. Danny had to ask. "Does this friend have a name by any chance?"

There was no answer. Only a swish in the air. Which now Danny deemed the sound of giant swaying wings.

"Whoa." Danny sighed. "You don't see that everyday."

"Uh." Sam shrugged. "Kind of do."

* * *

Danny was brought back to the foyer where all of the vintage communication devices were, he pulled out a chair from the table with the lit map of the world on it, & made himself comfortable. Well. As comfortable as a prisoner during visiting hours. Danny was cuffed up again, but nothing brute strength couldn't get him out of again. He told Mr. Sasquatch this, but then he did the thing with his expressive forehead, & stared at Danny like it was a challenge. A challenge Danny wasn't all that keen taking on. Not after the whole overshadowing incident. Besides. Danny had a lot of questions about Mr. Sasquatch being a hunter & why he hadn't let him go yet. Then Danny thought maybe it was because Mr. Sasquatch had some questions of his own, about being a Halfa, & why Danny hadn't blown him up to bits yet either.

Big brother Dean appeared with a different denim buttoned shirt jaded in green & another plain white tee underneath. Ones particularly without blood drenched all over them. He locked eyes with Mr. Sasquatch, & they went at it like cats & dogs. All Mr. Sasquatch said was that Feathers disappeared. Danny thought the getting knocked out cold, & getting tied with drenched, stinging ropes, or iron handcuffs were overwhelmingly old. But then. There was the pointless, overbearing, heated, arguments he'd had to hear. Danny was glad he had an older sister. Even they didn't bicker so much.

 _Jazz_.

Danny wondered if she was wigging over his disappearence. Her. Mom, & dad. Two days. Two whole days & he hadn't been home. Who knows what kind of crud was going on in Amity Park. Danny sighs as he then thought about Feathers. Castiel the angel. They had a common friend, he apologized, guaranteed protection, & was to respect his wishes. Great. A ton of questions he'd have to find answers to later.

But first . . .

"You're bringing up crap from years ago! What the hell does that have to do with anything right now?"

"It has everything to do with right now!"

A scoff. "Jerk."

Another one. "Bitch."

Oh brother.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. SHARE. OR whatever. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. Again, THANKS FOR READING!**


	15. And The Kid Left

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

By some miracle Danny had gotten the two older men to shut up. All he had to do was ask, "Hey. Can I make a phone call?"

Seriously! These two stooges dropped their conversation entirely, & glared at Danny like he was the most insignificant thing in the world. Well. At least it was something other than intimidating. Danny was past that. Although every other moment or so, some unpleasant feelings came back to the surface such as . . . _the knife_. Danny shuddered on the inside.

He was surprised to be given a really old hunk of junk. Obviously he had to wonder if it was an actual phone, but then he flipped it open. Sure enough, there were buttons with numbers & stuff. _Wow,_ & he thought the huge vintage communication devices were a sight for sore eyes. Did they even make old clunky cell phones anymore? _YEESH._ Danny was about to dial the first number that popped into his head, but then he felt two pairs of eyes staring very, rather attentively at him.

"Uh. Little privacy guys?" Danny says shooing them away. When they refused, he scoffs. "Do you want a whole dang search party on your tail? My parents know people, & those people are a serious pain in the butt to get rid of. I just want them to know I'm all right. Okay?"

Mr. Sasquatch & Dean took Danny's word on it . . . then gave the whole speech of if he tried anything funny, yadda, yadda, yadda. Dead. Typical bad guy monologue. They took it upon themselves to stand at the library's entrance. Which seemed out of hearing range, but not out of sight.

The phone was dialing. Danny held his breath. First ring. Danny thought if no one were to answer they'd probably didn't care or were just too busy minding their own problems. Second ring. The fear of no one answering was slowly started to get to him. By the third ring, a female's voice answered. "Hello?"

Danny sighs. "Jazz!" He said a little too excitedly.

"Danny! Is that you?" Jazz exclaims. Her end of the call was a somewhat hard to hear. "Where have you been? You little twerp! You've been driving everyone insane looking for you. Tucker & Sam have been clever enough to come up with the most ridiculous set of lies to cover up for you. I don't know for how long though."

Danny laughs.

"WHAT?" Jazz screams through the phone.

"Nothing." Danny continues. "You just have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm all right. I have no idea where I am, but I'm fine."

"That's awesome Danny. Really!" Jazz sounded a little wary. Which either meant she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, or she'd been under a lot of stress. Probably a mixture of both. "Unfortunately the same can't be said about us." She suddenly says trailing off.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Danny held the phone closer to his ear. "Jazz? Can you hear me?"

"Ever since you disappeared two days ago-" Static interrupted the call for a few seconds & then, "-became aggressively hostile."

Danny abruptly stood. "Who did? Er. _WHA_ T did? Hey!"

"The ghosts, Danny. The ghosts! The ones you went after when you thought they'd vanished. You have to get home-" The line was cut.

"Jazz? Jazz! Hello?" Without him realizing, Danny had rose to his feet. He plopped back down on his seat worriedly staring at the phone, like his sister might call back . . . but she didn't. "Crap."

From the time Danny was gone, he didn't think things in Amity Park could blow into chaos. Two days. Really? His mother & his father, heck, even Tucker & Sam, could've handled things just for a tiny bit if anything got out of hand. But judging by the distress in his older sister's voice, though, things already did. What was going on? A slight twinge of panic was starting to take over Danny. He needed to get home. Fast.

Dean crept back & stood across from Danny. "Isn't it little impolite to call your mother by her first name?" He said. "Who the hell is Jazz?"

"Dean." Sam chided shaking his head.

So much for privacy.

"She's my older sister! You jerk." Danny snapped. "And she's probably in trouble." He stood again, sliding the hunk of junk of a cell phone across the table. "I'm taking these cuffs off."

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but unless you're superman you can't get out of those-"

Danny balled his fists up in the air. He felt his eyes burn an unnatural bright green for a few seconds, & with inhuman bodily strength he tore apart the tiny chained handcuffs. Danny had the pure look of _SO-proved-you-wrong_.

"I'd hate to break it to you. But. I _CAN_."

Dean quickly drew a knife from the inside of his shirt, as quickly as Danny transformed into his ghost form.

"JEEZ! How many of those pointy things do you guys have?" Danny shakes his head. "I thought we had understanding! Things _NEVER_ go well when there's sharp pointy things around!"

Dean lunges forward, only to have Danny leap frog over him, & fly away. This time for good! He made it past the ceiling, but then he thought he should have the last laugh by shooting a tiny green ghost blast from the tip of his right index finger. Knocking the knife right out of Dean's hand.

"Ha! Sucker." Danny snickered.

* * *

It never occured to Danny that he'd been in a different state.

A different state held inside a power plant. Yeah. Totally not creepy. But then again no one would expect that the inside of the power plant was actually a pretty swanky hideout. Well. Aside from the weird archive filed with sigils, old scrolls & hidden dungeons. Danny was totally baffled. He was above the place, standing in midair, taking in all the scenery

"Yup. I have _NO_ idea where I am." He said to no one. He spotted the car that he'd been stuffed in two nights ago. Vintage, black, shiny,  & completely screaming _stay away from me I might just_ BITE. The car was seriously out of style, but it looked as if it were brand new. Somebody's a little too obsessed with their car if they took care of it like crazy for all the years they had it. Danny sighs. He flew toward it. Getting a good look at the license plate. It read:

 **Kansas** **KAZ 2Y5**

" _WHAT_?" Danny exclaimed. "Are you serious? How is it that I get kidnapped  & get dragged completely two states over?" He groans. "Looks like I got a lot of flying to do."

You'd think traveling with your looney parents every other weekend, to countless inventor's conventions you'd have a sense of direction. Well. That's not the case with Danny. The minute he tried to follow a bus home, he got smacked right in the face by a bunch of wild flying geese, & lost the vehicle. He snuck into a different bus using his invisibility power, but the minute a big sweaty guy sat right on top him, he couldn't bare the severe bone crushing weight on top of him. So Danny hopped right off. He then tried to ride on the roof of another bus. To his surprise, it worked . . . until he realized the bus route was heading SouthWest away from his destination. He somehow ended up getting picked up by a nice pretty brunette truck driver . . . who copped a feel when she drove him to a shady looking motel.

That drew the line right there.

See kids? This is the reason why you _DON'T_ pick up rides from strangers! Danny fortunately got out of that scenario very fast leaving the brunette pretty heart broken. He had hoped she wouldn't check into the motel, because that's where Danny snuck in with his invisibility power.

If Danny got away from a possible traumatizing event, then flying through room after room in the motel, pretty much left him with a lot of mental scars to last him a lifetime. How do people get _SO_ inappropriate in motels? The horrors of which cannot be explained. _GUH!_ Danny found an empty room at the end of the building. It had smelly carpet. Old wallpaper starting to tear up from the corners of the ceiling,  & two overly large beds that probably had uncomfortable stains on them no doubt. Danny just about built a junk pile of inner turmoil then.

"How the _CRAP_ do people do the whole traveling by road thing?" His family could be in danger. He was hungry, already exhausted,  & he wished he could just live a normal day as a teenager.

Ah. Who was he kidding? There was no such thing as normal.

Danny threw himself onto a bed & closed his eyes. It couldn't have been more than a half an hour before Danny started to hear footsteps inside the room. A heavy satchel was thrown onto him, before the lights flickered on. Danny flailed hysterically & fell off the mattress.

"OW!" Danny quickly gathered his composure & held a green glowing fist in the air. He catches his breath. "You guys again?"

You know how things couldn't possibly get worse? They do. Danny didn't think he'd meet Mr. Sasquatch or big brother Dean anytime soon, or _EVER_ again. But he did. Apparently Danny wasn't the only one who was armed  & ready to blast someone's face off.

Dean was the first to speak. "Well. Well."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKFS FOR READING!**


	16. We Interrupt This Program

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

 _ **TEEEEEAAAR! CRUNCH!**_

"This is just straight up atrocious." Jazz mumbles. "Appalling!"

It was like the twelfth page she tore out of her personal pink fuzzy journal. Even in her writing Jazz just couldn't seem to stop worrying about her younger brother. Danny. He hadn't been home since Tuesday. At first Jazz thought it was because he was under a lot stress due to getting the overbearing news that he was on the verge of failing his language arts class. He didn't want to hear the noise from their parents. So Jazz just assumed Danny was avoiding them & slept over at his best friend's place. At Tucker's. Then all of a sudden he shows up along with their other friend Sam later that day. Asking where Danny was, why was he absent at school, & that if he'd caught a cold or something.

Jazz let's out a huff as she sat alone outside on the stoop of her family's home, it was a building notably known for the glowing "Fenton Works' neon signs, the clunky mess of anntenas & statellites up on the roof taken shape of a spaceship, & the few uncanny stares from the neighbors every so often. She took in all of her neighborhood with a wary glance. It was evening, & she slowly began to hear the sounds of the night picking up in Amity Park. Nothing but plain old flats, & even more plain old houses, with deadend alleyways, & streets in the middle of nowhere. Boring. So it seemed. If you take a closer look that is. There was a hauntingly wild mess going around.

Ghosts roamed about in Amity Park. Or rather, "A variety of entities created from a post-human's consciousness" or "odd manifestations of ectoplasmic energies" as Maadie & Jack Fenton put them. AKA Jazz's & Danny's eccentric paranormal investigating parents. They're just called ghosts because it was easier, & because no one really knows what they were, or where they came from. They didn't look like they were dead, although they did float around, & have the ghastly pale appearences of being dead. They also had the ability to haunt in their own unique ways, all while giving you the daily heebie jeebies. They were pretty harmless for the most part. Don't give them any trouble & they'd likely do the same. Up until recently that is, when Danny disappeared. Things quickly went awry.

Jazz started scribbling again in her journal. Jotting down everything that had happened so far.

A lot more ghosts seemed to be coming into sight, slow at first, & these weren't the normal nuisances picking up meaningless arugments down the street. These were actually kind of alarming. If you were ever to encounter one of these things, look them straight into their faces, your blood would run cold, & the hair at the back of your neck would refuse stop standing. These actually looked freshly deceased & they were people of all ages. Youngest maybe ten. Oldest around sixty. They had bullet holes. Stab wounds. Burnt flesh. A sickly blue complextion. You name every kind of death possible. They showed it. That necessarily . . . wasn't the most disturbing part.

It was actually their sunken eyed fixated gazes.

They would just stare for long periods of time. That's all they did for a while too. Then more appeared over night & more the morning after. It's when these strange ghosts started to quickly approach the residents of Amity Park as nothing but a thick mist. Zipping literally right through people. Those who encounter these gruesome forms of ghosts ended up collapsing in a paralyzed disturbing state of fear & checked hemselves into a hospital afterwards-

 _ **SCRIBBLE, SCRIBBLE, SCRIBBLE. SCRATCH, SCRATCH, SCRATCH. TEEEEEAAAR! TEEEEEAAR!**_

Groaning, Jazz slams her journal shut & chucks it over the stoop. There was a sudden, "OW!" Making Jazz flinch. She was about to hurry her way inside. But then hears the same young female's voice again, "What did the journal ever do to you to deserve such bad treatment?" She says.

Jazz knits an eyebrow as she glances back & forth on the stoop. Then up. Stupidly gawking at a pink fuzzy journal floating in midair. "Um. It offended me?"

The journal then drops to the pavement. Jazz glances around once again. Then shook her head. "Time for bed." The moment she turned toward the entrance of her home a familiar face literally appears out of thin air. Sending Jazz flat on her hide.

"BOO!"

"AW." Jazz groans. "I knew it was you Danielle!"

"What gave it away?" Danielle laughs. The little girl floating in midair with a pure white ponytail, unnaturally bright green eyes, in a unique black & white outfit offered Jazz a hand.

Once she stood, dusting off the dirt off her favorite loose pants, & pulled the strands of tiny orange baby hairs behind her blue headband Jazz asks, "Any news? Did you find him yet? Mom & dad are starting to worry. He's been gone almost a week now."

Danielle shrugs with her arms & gave a slight pout. Making Jazz feel somewhat uncomfortable. Her little facial features resembled so much like her younger brother's it was ridiculous.

"Didn't find him yet." Danielle says. "As far I know Danny's not even in Illinois."

"What?" Jazz exclaims. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" Danielle nods. "Tucker tracked the call Danny made. Remember? It was seriously hard to do, conisdering the call was from an old crud like clunky cell phone. How'd he know? Was beyond me, but he managed to look up the number. Turns out the area code doesn't even belong to our state."

Silence.

"Well? Spit it out! Where is he?" Jazz lightened up.

Danielle seemed to have paused for a few seconds. Only to let out a long string of vapor from her mouth. "Uh-oh." She whispered.

"Don't tell me-"

"Shh! Stay behind me." Danielle turns her back on Jazz. From the corner of the block they were on, three flats away, a tall, pale middle aged woman with stringy straw hair, wearing a white dress smudged in what appeared to be dried blood, slowly flew into sight. She had company at her side. Two little identical boys with jacked up faces wearing tailored grey suits, shorts, & dress shoes. The woman gave a quick sickly glance at Danielle & she whipped foward. "AH. CRUD! I was hoping you wouldn't notice me!" Danielle quickly put up her defenses with glowing green fists. Danielle violently wrung a fist forward throwing a ghastly blast at the woman. Only to have missed & hit a lamppost into pieces. She then flew scouting for the pale woman. It would appear she was gone.

It wasn't over though. Danielle heard a scream.

"JAZZ! NO!" She dove down to the stoop. Only to find Jazz collapsed on the stairs with a frozen terrified look on her face . . .

* * *

"ALL RIGHT. START TALKING!" Maddie screeched in the hospital. "NOW." The woman might've been really short with gentle features in the face that wouldn't allow her to get angry, but she could seriously be scary if you'd locked eyes with her. Her husband Jack, the big guy in an orange science suit, almost taking up the tiny waiting room, was too upset to even utter a word. Their daughter Jasmine was under observation, being run on tests, & they haven't heard from the doctors yet. Only that they've come to the conclusion that there was something seriously nureological going on, but the Fenton's knew better. It was something beyond of normal sciences. Jazz's vistors were that of her younger brother's friends. Sam & Tucker, who were under Maddie's wrath of questions.

"Where in the heck is Danny? I knew something was off the minute he never came home! Just because he saved the entire world, doesn't make it all right to do whatever he well pleases!" She rages.

The girl with the porcelain skin, raven hair & awfully dark attire was the first to speak. Although she completely regretted the first thing that escaped out her mouth, she said, "We think he might've been kidnapped by a couple of sketchy guys."

"KIDNAPPED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED?"

"Exactly what it means." The one with the red beret & thick glasses said. "One or more person taking another person against their will."

Sam elbowed the guy in the gut.

"I mean . . . Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton. I think these guys were anything but." Tucker countered.

Maddie places her right index finger & her thumb between her closed eyes. She let's out a very long sigh & she was quiet for quite a while before she spoke again. "Start from the beginning." She finally says after a solid ten minutes.

The disappearences of their daily ghost friends. The two sketchy guys pretending to be FBI, then a gym teacher & a newly hired janitor. Danny's curiousity as to why the ghosts disappeared. Then his sudden disappearing. Yup. Now the uprising of new gruesome ghosts, people collapsing, Jazz collapsing & how Danny needs to get home ASAP.

"Well?" Maddies crosses her arms.

"Well . . . What Mrs. Fenton?" Sam responded

"Where is he? I'm quite certain you two have already figure that out by now. Right?"

A pause. Then.

"Lebanon, Kansas." Tucker finished.

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING!**


	17. We're Back For A POOL PARTY

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Stuck. That's the word that's been going through Danny's mind for a while now. _STUCK_. Utterly, completely,  & absolutely stuck. He also couldn't help but think that he had made things worse on himself . . .

After Sam & Dean entered in the use to be empty motel room, rudely interrupting Danny's nap, Danny decided to make a break for it. He turned ghost, flew right through the thick crummy wallpaper bricked wall, & then had the brilliant idea of deflating the wheels on the two stooges' ride with four to three of his ghost blasts. In case Sam or Dean had any funny ideas of stuffing Danny in the back of the trunk again, driving who knows where, they won't be able to do it this time.

It was like Dean had gotten a solid punch to the gut. Judging by the way he reacted, he obviously didn't take it all too kindly. Word of a advice people, DO NOT MESS WITH THE DUDE'S RIDE! Not only would he curse at you like a flipping sailor, he would make it his life mission to hunt you down! Dean was a raging bull when he ran first thing out the door, & began to chase Danny all over the grounds of the motel. Who knows what happened to his younger brother, Sam. One moment he tried to cool Dean down, the next he got lost somewhere along the lines of tripping down a flight of stairs. It was pretty hysterical & a little scary honestly. Of course Danny could just turn invisible, fly away, & pretend this whole kidnapping thing never happened, but who said he couldn't have a little fun first? Danny decided Dean should take a little trip down a freezing swimming pool. Yeah. You read that right. _FREEZING._ Now gee! You might think. How was that even possible? It was nearly the end of May. Temperatures were no more than in the 70's nowadays  & it was humid as heck!

WELL . . . Dean thought he had Danny cornered at the edge of the motel's rooftop. Only he didn't. Obviously. Have you met the ghost boy of Amity Park? Danny pulled the same stunt he did back at the swanky hideout. He leapt over a forward lunging Dean, which only left him falling a two to three story fall. Of course Danny had carefully calculated the distance of the odd pear shaped pool below. He couldn't have a complete stranger's spilled guts all over the ground on his mind. Yeesh! What kind of person would that make him? There was one very loud SPLASH. Which sent Danny into a rage of laughter, he never felt such triumph . . . & a slight twinge of pity. Poor guy. Landed belly first!

Danny wasn't done however.

He thought he should top all of his madness off with a little frosting. Once Dean rose above the surface of the water, Danny dove down with a gnarly mischievous grin, which gave Dean a wild case of the jimjams.

"Have you cooled down yet?" Danny asked.

"You frickin' little twerp! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" Dean scowled, followed by a ton of threats, & a couple of angry splashes.

"Yeah." Danny interrupted. " I'll take that as a 'no'. I think can help you with that." He lifted both of his arms in the air.

Things were seriously not going to be kind to Dean. Sensing this, he panicked, swimming his way out of the pool. Next thing he knew, the water suddenly grew really cold. SO cold you'd think you were in the Arctic. Which was a complete understatement because it was beyond freezing! The water cracks as it was turning into a solid giant pear shaped block of ice. By the time Dean touched the railing to pull himself out of the water, the ice encased him. From the soles of his feet, up to the pointy ends of his sandy cropped hair.

Danny flew down, settling in front of the frozen freaked out looking guy. He poked Dean's forehead. "Jeez! Now I just feel bad." Danny says. "Wait. No. I don't. You shot me in the leg! Call it even for now." He laughs.

"DEAN!" Yelled an incoming voice.

"Ah. Crud." Danny mumbled. He sighs when a different guy, particularly the tall kind, appeared. "Better late than never Mr. Sasquatch! How do you like your big brother as a huge popsicle?"

Sam caught his breath at the frozen pool. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Relax! I didn't hurt him. He's still alive." Danny flicked the tip of Dean's nose. "It'll wear off as soon as I getting going-"

The guy then lifts a weapon out of nowhere & points it at Danny. "Undo it NOW." Sam demands.

"A GUN! Oh no." Danny panicks with a sarcastic apprehension. "How original. Welp. Guess it's time for me to leave. BUH-BYE!"

The moment Danny flew into the air, Sam blurts, "You can't save your sister if you don't know what you're up against."

Danny disappeared midair. Then reappeared behind Sam, who jerked upright when he heard Danny scoff with an uncanny expression, he kept his distance, & asked, "Okay. One. How would you know what I'm up against, & two. Why should I believe you?"

Sam rose his hands in a surrendering postion, as he then hid his gun back on his person. With a solid refined look on his face he took his time to calmly say, "For the same reason our friend Castiel told us to respect your wishes & protect you."

Ultimately defeated. Danny flew down to Sam's level. "All right." Danny sighs. "I'm listening."

A pause.

"First." Sam says as he points a thumb at Dean. "My brother."

"Of course . . ."

* * *

For the better half of the night things were pretty wild. An old bony caucasian woman shows up, claiming to be the manager of the motel. She had heard some very annoying complaints about a couple of screaming men running around. Which was not all far from the truth, but Sam had quickly denied it was him. Of course the lady was very skeptical. Then her gaze fell upon Danny who was about to undo what he did to Dean, & he couldn't have an old feeble angry lady witness that. So he turned himself back to a normal looking kid behind Sam. However that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed. The manager went pretty hysterical, pointing fingers at Danny, yelling at the top her lungs that, "It's the devil! THE DEVIL!"

This caused Sam to have quite an expression on his pretty boy face, like he was laughing at an inside joke, or something. Which gave him the quick idea to come up with the lie, that it was all just one big fat prank. Danny added the part that they were on hidden camera show, Dean was just a prop that they'd soon get rid of, he even went far as to point at a camera that wasn't even real. Problem sovled. However, it only took about an eternity to get the woman to calm down & leave, she caused quite a scene. So much so that there were also a few uncanny stares from the windows of her guests rooms. Sam & Danny had to wait them out until they were gone too. Which took an even longer time.

Poor Dean.

When he finally got out of the block of ice, his skin was a pale shade of blue, & he couldn't stop shivering. He straight up looked like a zombie right out of a horror film. Danny thought he was scary before, when he was chasing him around the motel, but now? Talk about a death glare! Danny couldn't help the yell when Dean took a hold of the collar of his shirt.

Teeth clicking Dean said, "I-I hope y-you know . . . P-Pay back's gonna be a _REAL_ bitch, kid!" Then he collasped.

Danny wouldn't doubt it. He took his word for it.

* * *

 **NOTE: For the record, I have NO idea if what I wrote on the ice bit was true or not.** **What I do know is Danny has flipping ice powers & IT'S AWESOME.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORTIE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be graciously appreciated. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR READING!**


	18. Don't Forget The Avocados

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

A long soak in a scolding hot bath, blankets, & a cup of warm coffee later . . . Dean had regained his normal color, & dawn soon broke over the horizon. Neither him nor Danny had gotten any sleep. Mostly because they were walking on eggshells around each other, & mostly because of the endless rampaging that came from Sam stuffing things into backpacks, satchels, & arsenals. As to why Sam was packing things like he was about ready to skip the next town over confused Danny. Sam & Dean couldn't go anywhere. _Hello._ Deflated tires! Although, Sam did went out at one point, without so much as a clue where to,  & took a while to return. Which left Danny alone with Dean . . .

"Uh . . . Aren't you going to check up Mr. Sasquatch or something?" Danny asked, keeping quite a distance away from Dean. No. Really. Like. He was in the corner of the ceiling posing as if he was freaking Spider-Man.

Dean only sneezed. After that dip in the pool that became a block of ice, Dean had the severe case of the sniffles. He sat on the edge of one of the motel room's beds, with a green blanket over his shoulders, & an iron knife & a pistol at his side, which Danny could only assume were for him. Dean was surfing through the channels of crap TV at one point, but then grew bored, that was also about the same time Danny did too. So bored, in fact, he moon walked on the ceiling. He started believing Sam only tricked him into coming back to the motel room.

Danny then tried to strike up a conversation with Dean. Relentlessly poking him with question after question.

Like:

1\. What the heck did they actually do for a living? Hunters were just not all that convincing. Then again. Check out _ALL_ the weapons stored away in their car's trunk that was just . . . plain _CREEPY!_ Maybe they serial killers? Was that it?

2\. Did they travel a lot? Or were they just homeless? Seriously. Talk about a couple pack rats. Blankets. Clothes. First aid kits. You name it they got it.

3\. Was Dean _REALLY_ the older brother? C'mon! Sam's like, what, 6 ft. something? He was so mature  & smart! The guy painfully reminded Danny of his older sister.

Danny's final question was:

4\. Where do the charming good looks come from? Was it their Mom's side? Or Dad's side?

This question only caused Dean to chuck the empty cup of coffee up at Danny. Apparently, that was a touchy subject. Hey! At least it was a response.

After a solid hour, completely fed up with the uncomfortable silence, & death glares coming from Dean, it had finally occurred to Danny he was just wasting time! Why did he actually believe these two guys could help him rescue his older sister & the citzens of Amity Park? Danny had saved the entire world once & he sure as heck saved his hometown bunches of times. Why was this any different? 'Cause Mr. Sasquatch said he didn't know what he was up against? _PLEASE_. Danny's whole world was filled with a bunch of questions that began with WHAT-THE-CRAP.

Danny then takes note of his only two exits. They were a bite sized window which lead outside toward parking lot. His other exit was a door which lead to a bunch of twists & turns before even going outside. Sure. He could've just phased through the walls, or floors, but have you seen the pipe systems? How about the dusty claustorphobic vents? No. Danny has. It was possibly the most disgusting places to phase through ever. Windows & doors would do much better. Okay? Moving on! Dean took a trip to the little men's room. That was Danny's chance to make another escape, but then . . . he flew smack first into an invisible barrier before he even went through the door. It stung. REALLY BADLY. This happened again with the window.

"What the . . . ?" Danny suddenly noticed the white line of powder stuff outside the window's pane. "Salt!"

Well! No worries. He can switch off his ghost powers & dust the dang stuff off. Right? Wrong! Before that even happened, Danny got poked on the spine with the end of a sharp knife.

"Got that right, kid." Dean bluntly said. "Don't even try the whole switching to human, crap thing. You might've gotten past Sam, but you can't fight your way out with me."

"Did it twice already." Danny smugly replied. Looks like he'd have to make his escape through the vents after all. Wait. No. Can't! More burning sensations. FLIPPNG SALT! Such nasty wonders. Apparently all that rampaging Sam did last night was all for show. How did Danny not notice the guy powdering the whole place? He was good. Danny just kept his distance above the ceiling once again.

Realizing something he pointed at Dean, "Ew." Shaking his head. "Did you flush by any chance? Gross dude!" He asks, "Would you also mind telling me how a knife makes sense in this scenerio? Wouldn't you, like, have to get a flipping stool to reach me or something? Maybe you should call up on that tall brother of yours."

A huff. "You'll eventually get fed up being on ceiling, smartass!" Dean says continuously scowling at Danny. "What are you trying to pull anyway? The scary ass baby scene from _Trainspotting_?"

"Nope! I like it just fine up here, thanks! Away from you. The knife & . . . Yeeeaah. Mostly the knife." Danny nods. " . . . And, _HUH_?" Dumbfounded. He stared at Dean, confused with his last remark.

"What? Trainspotting?" Dean shrugs. "It's a movie. There's a scene with a dude who's a really bad junkie. Has a withdrawal. Hallucinates a dead baby turning its head fully around on the ceiling."

Danny disgustedly shakes his head.

"No?" Dean scoffs. "Never mind!"

Danny points a green glowing index finger. "See this? This, could potentially hurt you. You're not crazy are you?"

"Where the hell are you getting at?"

"DRUGS ARE SERIOUSLY BAD FOR YOU! THAT'S WHAT!" Danny accidently shot the green off his finger, it almost got Dean good on the side of his head, but he dodged it in time, & the tiny shot poked a perfect melting hole through the window. This caused Danny to, overexert his ghost powers, & fall head first onto Dean. The ice prank took a lot from him last night, also hovering around all morning, & not to mention the moon walking. Great. This is just. _GREAT_.

"Get off me!" Dean exclaimed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Everything!" Danny groaned.

* * *

This is the point of beyond absurdity.

Sam wasn't so sure what happened after he got a new set of tires for the Impala, but the moment he stepped back into the motel room . . . he got hit with an avocado. This wasn't a weak toss or a short throw, mind you. This was a straight up shot from a bazooka. It hit Sam so hard in the jaw it sent him flat on his hide, nearly taking the wind out him. If you thought he didn't get hurt, best think twice. Sam thought he chipped a tooth because he swore he tasted quite a bit of copper. Last he checked, avocados were squishy, & tasted good on burgers, & sandwiches. They weren't a freakin' murder weapon! When Sam gathered his senses he caught his breath. The entire room was rearranged into a war zone. The beds were turned to their sides, lampshades & frames of cheap looking paintings on the walls were all crooked, the mini fridge was open (so were a couple of fancy bottled beers), & . . . oh brother. COME ON! Who threw the TV through the bathroom door? What the hell happened?

After Danny fell from the ceiling, he & Dean had gotten into a little heated argument about how they couldn't get along. All the crud he went through with the Winchesters. Enough was enough! Danny was determinded to storm out of their clutches with or without ghost powers once & for all. Of course things were never in Danny's favor. One thing led to another as Dean snatched Danny by the arm refusing to let him leave. Freaked out, Danny's only instant reaction was to throw a punch . . . & yeah it got pretty hairy from there.

Surprisingly no one drew a single weapon from the arsenals. No one was severely hurt. Nothing was burnt to a crisp, (well aside from the window which had a melted hole for some reason . . . ?), & no one had filed another couple of dozen complaints to the manager yet. The door was wide open, however, & there were a few passing stares. Danny & Dean were bickering so loud, the stares became more like an awkward gawking. Sam only regarded them with a sheepish bruised up face explaining how his older brother had a severe case of insomnia & that their 15-year old cousin was cranky more or less because he hadn't gotten any breakfast yet. Sam then closed the door of the motel room & then things got serious. Sam stomped his way toward Danny & Dean who grew seriously quiet when he stood over them with a really solid annoyed look.

"Avocados. Really?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** **I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU GUYS!** **I am requesting some help. Consider this as a special gift for all you readers for being so loyal. I am looking for ideas for the next 4 chapters. Feel free to personally message me or write them in the comments. I will give credit where it should & I will use them in my story. Sound good? Okay!**

 **WHAT TO DO:**

 **1.) Send me a PM or post a comment for this specific story.**

 **2.) In that PM or comment write a single paragraph with DETAILS in them OR write a list of 4 sentences with things you'd like to read in the next 4 chapters. Mind you I might edit just a few, tiny, itty, bitty, things. Like structure to make sense of it. If you don't like this, well, then, POOP. Don't accept my lovely gift!**

 **3.) BE QUICK! If you wanna see some updates for this story be fast in helping me write these next for chapters.**

 **I'll be checking my inbox or the comment section for next week or so ~**

 **HAPPY WRITING PEOPLE!**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be INFINITELY appreciated. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!**


	19. Party's Over

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Danny was growing bags under his eyes due to the severe lack of sleep. Not to mention a little irritable, & all kinds of hungry. These things which he refused to notify the only company he had. Sam & Dean Winchester. Brothers. Who were very annoyingly handsome, overgrown man babies. They kidnapped Danny, refused to let him go, & now had quite the bit of difficult tasks ahead of them.

They all had to attend to Danny's older sister's distress call. Something was going about in their hometown. They had to kick some serious angsty ghost booty, possibly something worse, to restore Amity Park back to its normal craziness. Not to mention breaking all of that craziness down to their parents. Maybe they already knew, which makes things all the worse. Danny's job was to be the hero, fight the bad guys, protect those close around him . . .

Only it wasn't so simple.

Not when total strangers like Sam & Dean are invovled helping or possibly making things more difficult than they should be. Working together was highly impossible. Considering the fact that neither Dean nor Danny couldn't seem to get along. Not to mention that Danny was completely exhausted of his phantom powers which at the moment he kept ultimately on the down low . . . all of that & the only thing Danny was thinking of before he was swallowed into a deep pit of turnmoil was . . . DANG. Did the cleaning crew must've had a major fit.

The awful thing wasn't so much as getting the nerve to finally sneak out of the motel room. Or the rearranged furniture, or the crooked lampshades & cheap paintings on the walls. Not even the giant hole in the bathroom door made from the TV thrown at it. It was the fact that Dean had the brillant idea of leaving a pathetic tiny note saying that they were sorry & a measly twenty bucks as a very lousy tip. AS IF that made things any better! Danny was about seconds away giving the guy a severe lecture of a lifetime. Using foul language as an added bonus, but then Danny's face immediately fell as they approached a vehicle perfectly parked in the motel's lot. Vintage. Black with a silver lining. Specifically with non-deflated tires . . . & oh yeah. Don't forget the one where he was stuffed in the back of the trunk of!

Danny must've made a pretty bold statement with his awkward overchafing expression. It was a mix of discomfort & disgust. Locked up, getting cozy with dirty laundry a little over a week ago, wasn't his definition of a good road trip. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy clasp on his shoulder. Which nearly made him jump right out of his skin.

It was Sam. "Don't worry." He said. "You can sit in the backseat . . . if you behave." He almost let a slight chuckle escape, that is until he met Danny's severely unamused demeanor.

"SO. Not funny!" Danny scorned.

* * *

It was Thursday. The trip from Kansas to Illinois was possibly going to take one or two whole days tops without stopping. Plenty of time in between to get some of Danny's ghost mojo back. Only one problem. Or rather another in the pile of a dozen. That dip in the pool that turned into a block of ice really did a number on Dean. He was sneezing. A lot. That sneezing turned into painfully sounding coughs, & those coughs turned into sniffling snot. Those were the pure signs of a disgusting cold. It was so bad, one of Dean's sneezes made him take a bad left turn down an incoming 18 wheeler. If it hadn't been for Sam grabbing the wheel on time, they would've all been road kill.

Due to a couple of long stops looking for cold syrup (which was the ONE thing neither Dean nor Sam bothered to carry in their multiple set of satchels) at local 24/7 convenience stores & gas stations they couldn't have made it half way across Missouri.

It was early in the evening. They were on their twelfth gas station. Dean was seated on the front passenger seat with his eyes closed & his arms crossed, leaning his head against the window, looking rather feverish, & uncomfortable. Sam had left a couple of minutes ago with a bunch of threats for Danny, which Danny didn't bother to hear a single word of because he was too tired to even come up with an escape plan. He was oddly quiet, slouching in the backseat, glancing every so often at his reflection from the rear view mirror. He almost felt bad for making Dean sick. So much so, it irritated him, & he couldn't help blame himself for both of their misery.

Dean shifted in his seat sensing Danny's gaze, "Why don't you get some freakin' shut eye, you twerp?" He angryily muttered under his breath.

Danny stares at Dean's flushed left ear & then scoffs. "Sleep is for those who haven't gotten hit with inspiration yet."

Between a yawn Dean replies with, "Where'd you get that from? Albert Ein-douche?" He then smugly glares at Danny from the rear view mirror.

"My mom actually." Danny replies back with an utter look of annoyance.

"She must be some woman." Dean snorts.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothin'."

Something then snaps inside Danny & before he or Dean even knew it they were at it like feral cats & dogs once again. Of course this round of foul words goes to Danny. Dean had almost blacked out due to blowing off steam so much, that fever was kicking in pretty badly, & Danny freaked a little. But only for a brief moment. Dean had opened the front passenager door & decided to stretch his legs, & Danny rolled open his seat's window poking a head out. From what he observed, Dean had a slight stagger to his composure.

Danny begrudgingly had to ask, "Dude, are you okay?"

Dean wiped a damp forehead with the back of his palm, "Yeah." He grunted. "Just freakin' dizzy."

Danny then heaves a heavy sigh & says, "I'm sorry." He mutters.

Dean gave an awkward scowl, "What?"

"I'M. SORRY. All right?" Danny loudly repeats. "For almost freezing you to death, for almost blasting you with my ghost ray, but I'm not apologzing for deflating your car's tires."

A rather more confused look took over Dean.

A pause. Then,

"I flipping hate your car." Danny stares back. Another pause. Then, "Like. A lot."

Dean scoffs.

Yet another pause. A good long one this time.

"Look." Danny says after ten minutes. "Can we just agree that we hate each other's guts?"

Dean shrugs. "Very much. Yeah."

"Okay." Danny nods. "Can we also agree that we should just call it a truce for now? There are people in danger & those people aren't gonna be saved if we're constanty butting heads!" Danny steps out of the vehicle, stood, extending a hand to Dean. "So. What do you say?"

Obviously reluctant, Dean knitted a perfectly good eyebrow. "Wait a second." He said. "I ain't fallin' for this, this is another of your damn ghost tricks, right?"

What ghost tricks? Was what Danny would've said if it weren't for Sam interrupting. Sam looked completely afflicted with trouble. For one thing, he was out of breath . . . & another his face was freshly bruised up & bleeding.

"What the heck happened to you?" Danny asked. "Did you have to fight an old lady for the last bit of cold syrup Mr. Sasquatch?"

Dean caught his younger brother before he could stumble to the ground. "Sam?"

"We need to go. NOW." Sam exclaims shoving Dean & Danny towards the vehicle.

"What why?" Danny asks.

Dean obviously had the same question, but before Sam even gave an answer the doors of the vehicle automatically & brutally slam shut. "WHAT THE-"

"Thinking of leaving to so soon?" Shouted a random female's voice.

A group of nasty looking thugs surrounded Danny & the Winchesters . . . . .

* * *

 **For the record, I've chosen a couple of your ideas for the next 3-4 chapters of my story, ALL of which I mention the credit for later after I finish these chapters, but thus far, I'm totally liking what I'm seeing.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be greatly appreciated. AGAIN & ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
